king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Wibzod
'Wibzod '(January 9, 1996–October 1, 2014) is a disgusting purple thing that doesn't deserve your respect. He is a purple form of a blue form of Pink Yoshi. He used to be a bad internet rapper but he was so bad that when he heard himself, he became smelly and even more disgusting. Wibzod is the CEO of Comedy Central, but keeps looking for jobs as if he's unemployed. His stupid face Look at it, it's so disgusting! His eyes aren't even the same color. Private Life Wibzod really liked Daisy and made a kid with her against her will. Wibzod fathered the child and named him Wibzod II on October 1, 2013. Wibzod and Frollo have been very good friends ever since Frollo did it. Radio career After working for and accidentally (?) sabotaging the Al Gore presidential campaign in 2000, Wibzod started spilling Gore's secrets to anyone who would listen. Nobody took him seriously, however, until he ended up on Alex Jones' show. Wibzod's extreme fatness and ugliness made Jones feel somewhat better about his less extreme fatness and ugliness, so he decided to keep Wibzod around as an intern, occasional co-host, and chief of cocain acquisition. Their search for Illuminatis, Moon Luigi, and other things took them to Canada in 2006, but while there, Wibzod left a cocain where a police officer found it. When questioned, he blamed Jones, who got arrested and lost his equipment, private property rights, and bunghole. Wibzod immediately ran back to the US and resolved to stay at least a state away from Jones from then on. Police duty Wibzod joined the Hyrule Police Academy on January 5, 2014, and became a legitimate cop on January 3, 2014. He confusingly joined the Hyrule City Police Department on January 2, 2014. He shot many criminals and many more non-criminals during his time as a cop, but unfortunately after 4 days of duty, evidence was brought forth by Sulphuric Luigi, Mountain Dew Luigi, Barack Obama, and Wibzod that Wibzod had pretended to be Bill Clinton even though Wibzod wasn't Bill Clinton. Wibzod was fired and punished by being forced to play Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics for at least 2 hours. Which isn't horrible, but not a good use of precious time. This situation made him hate forms, as the majority of the people that brought forth the evidence were forms. South Park Wibzod was left homeless, dickless, and cheez-its' after the Bill Clinton situation, so he decided to look for jobs in Hollywood. He accidentally became the local NRA chairman on purpose, but he didn't enjoy that, so he switched to acting. He was hired by Trey Parker and Matt Stone to star in South Park. He replaced Eric Cartman, when Cartman was off-screen doing it. After only a few episodes, it was revealed by various forms that Wibzod was a chairman for the NRA and a bad police officer. They urged everyone to boycott South Park, so he was therefore fired. Form Wars Wibzod caused the Form Wars by forcing Mama Luigi to give 7 cakes to Daisy just to make Mario and Luigi angry. It is known from Wibzods manifestos and speeches that he wanted a Form War, just so that forms would be cleansed from the world, mostly due to the Bill Clinton fiasco and the NRA happenings, but he didn't realize that he was a form though so he was the first to be killed by the Mario Bros when he wanted to help the Mario Bros kill their counterparts. Did you know that ... * He accidentally became the local NRA chairman on purpose? * He doesn't have a mouth? * He is pathetic? * He used to be a dude? * He is yellow yoshi's cousin twice removed if you consider King Harkinian to be a homosexulatitties? * He looks like Donald Trump, if Trump were a disgusting purple blob? * His name is Wibzod? * He was the first to die in the Form Wars? * He became a Statue of Liberty during the retardation? * He hates forms, even though he himself is one? * He forced Mama Luigi to give 7 cakes to Daisy, just to start the Form Wars? * He raped Daisy? * He was resurrected by his son Wibzod II after the Form Wars as Ultimate Wibzod? Category:Funny-Looking Characters Category:Things With Funny Names Category:Forms of Characters Category:Killed Forms Category:Poorly Drawn Category:Pathetic Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rappers Category:Confusing Category:Original Characters Category:Wibzods Category:Smelly Category:Disgusting Category:People Who Die A Lot Category:Hypocrites Category:Wibzod Category:1990s Births Category:2010s Deaths Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Died in the Form Wars Category:Pure Allies